


[Podfic] You Have Missed This

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Very Best of Times [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, English Accent, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, John moves back into 221B, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Post Mary, Post S3, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Soundcloud, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John moves back into 221B. John and Sherlock are incredibly happy together.





	[Podfic] You Have Missed This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Have Missed This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260322) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Music: Bosque Renewed by Christopher Slaski
> 
> Here we are, back with the lovely apliddell. If ever you need to kick back, take stock, re-calibrate, Liddy's stories are the place to be.  
> For the rest of this week and next, join me for some R and R with this wonderful series, The Very Best of Times.
> 
> Thank you, as ever, Lid for permission to podfic, you know how I adore your words!

 


End file.
